


Meow

by Anti_Liclisa



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cat, Graphic Description, M/M, Owner!Xiumin, Sex, Smut, Top!Xiumin, Work, bad pet, bottom!chen, catboy!chen, kitty kat, pushover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Liclisa/pseuds/Anti_Liclisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin is a nice owner always kind to the people around him and especially his pet, Chen. Kinda a pushover if we may say.Chen’s a bad pet though.</p><p>Catboy!Chen/Owner!Xiumin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this and I want your opinion. I wrote this for my best friend, hope you like it girl. Tell me what you think.

-

 

"I got to go home, it’s getting real late and I need to eat before my stomach eats me from the inside out.” He said to his coworker, Suho while grabbing his coat out of the office room where the meeting was held. Who knew that talking about check subs were so low and boring when it wasn’t his own.

 

Suho walked over to the door laughing at Xiumin’s words, “Well, I’m going out to eat, you want to go?”

 

“No, I’m just going to go home to my Chen. Plus I don’t have money on me and you know they’re not giving out checks till Friday.”

 

Suho walked over to Xiumin who was putting on his coat, “I could pay for you and Chen.”

 

“You know I wouldn’t take it at all.”

 

He sighed and walked out of the office with Suho behind him. He got to the car and unlocked it when he heard Suho in the car beside him, “How is Chen doing anyway?”

 

“Being his…, I don’t think he likes me having this job. He just hasn’t been acting the same since I have gotten the promotion. It’s like he does stuff to be on my bad side.”

 

“Do you pay attention to him,” Suho asked with a questionable look on his face?

 

“Yeah, when I’m free. I have lots of paper work to go over and it takes time to do so I do that and then give my full attention to him.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Watching movies, other stuff.”

 

Suho turned his on again, “When the last time you both have had sex?”

 

“Wow, you’re the blunt one right now.” He said to Suho hooking his seatbelt.

 

“Answer the question, Xiumin.”

 

“It’s been a… while.”

 

“How long?”

 

“5 months but-“

 

“That’s your problem right there.”  


“Okay, Okay. I’ll plan something next week real special and do it then.”

 

“Better, Hybrids are horny little shits.”

 

Xiumin started his car, “I know, I do have one,” with saying that, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

 

\--

Xiumin turned the car off and got out of it and walked to the door. He pulled out the keys to the house, he could just ring the doorbell but, he knew Chen had to be sleep by now since it was so late.

 

He opened it and walked in slowly as he closed the door behind him quietly as can be. He turned the living room light to be in shocked about when he saw.

 

His living room was a disaster.

 

 His 10 thousand dollar sofa and love seat were ripped to shred by cat claws. The carpet was lifted from the floor boards below, his wooden Coffee Table was scratched up not to mention his lamp that sat on it was broken as well. Picture frames all broken on the floor. Glass was shattered everywhere that he didn’t even know where the glass came from or what it originally was. Who could have done this?

 

Chen.

 

He walked up the stairs with the shoes still on so he didn’t step on the glass with his bare feet. He was so mad at him right now for what he did to his living room.

 

When he got to the door, he unlocked it and walked in to see his pet walking out of the bathroom. He looked up with terror in his eyes.

 

“Xiu-“

 

“Sit.”

 

Chen hurried to the bed and sat on it. He looked at Xiumin the whole time, he had no other option to not to do what he said do; he had messed up.

 

“Now, you think that was a way to treat my house while I’m gone? To destroy what I work hard to put in this house not just for me, but for us and you treat it like this? You break everything and ripped up my sofa like it is your play toys.” Xiumin was pacing the floor while Chen was shaking on the bed from being scared and slightly aroused by his owner.

 

“I was just-“

 

“Just what?” Xiumin said stopping in front of Chen making the hybrid feel smaller than what he was.

 

“I don’t know why I did it.”

 

Xiumin took his shoes off as he waited for Chen to continue his story as to why he did so. Chen started to think of why he did do it in the first place,  _why did he do it_?

 

“I did it because I was angry.” That was all he wanted to tell Xiumin right now because he was mad and that was the reason why he did it, well, half the reason he had done it.

 

Xiumin had gotten his coat off now and started with his shirt but, stopped once he had heard him clearly.

 

“When I get back from changing into my night clothes, then we’ll chat about what you did and by then you should have an alibi by then.” He walked to the bathroom and closed the door once inside of it.

 

Chen started think of why he did it.

 

He was upset with being let alone, he was what you called; needy. He felt neglected.

 

See Chen came from LaBu’s House of Katz, a place where he was given away by his owner an put till someone want him or had enough money to buy him. He was only six when he was sent there by the parents of his former owner, Sehun. The owner though that her son had gotten too fond of the cat that she had living as his owner. Chen wasn’t bad, he was just a person that did things that you deserved. She hated him for that. He would get hit by her just because he spoke to her the way no one else in the house would. She felt that it was her house and even if she was wrong she was not wrong; Chen didn’t understand that like everyone in the house did so he rebelled and the son did too just like him. So she sent him LaBu’s so he can be with all the others that were either found on the street or sent back there, it was like a foster home for hybrids.

 

 

He had always felt neglected. Neglected by the people he lived with for those years there, by Sehun, and now he was feeling it by Xiumin. He felt like he didn’t care about him like he said he had. 2 years ago he was happy with how things were and that he had finally had a chance to have someone that like him for him and no one to stop that. He was wrong in his mind when Xiumin had got the promotion. He was barely there, he let Chen do what he wanted and made no effort to make Chen clean up any of the messed that he had created nor did he get mad. That made him want to do worse than what he had done the times before. He kept doing things but, Xiumin didn’t care; he was a fucking pushover and Chen hated it so he did what he knew would make Xiumin’s smiling face at his pet turn into anger. He wanted it to happen that way.

Xiumin step out of the bathroom with no shirt and boxers standing in front of wide eyed Chen. He took longer than he said he would but, he say the water dripping from Xiumin’s hair and he knew he had just gotten out of the shower. Chen just stared at him, he was- tempted.

 

“Alibi?”

 

Chen swallowed hard, “I was angry at you and I wanted to –“

 

“And what else, you said that already. Why were you made at me?”

 

“…”

 

Xiumin grabbed his rope from the side of the bed and pointed to Chen with a stern look, “Lay on the bed.”

 

Chen did what he said and laid on the bed. Xiumin grabbed Chen’s wrist and stretched to bed post and tied the rope around so he couldn’t move it. He did the same to the other arm and looked down at Chen.

 

“Now I’m not going to hit you with the belt but, I’m going to get what I want. Now do you understand me and left you say no if you want to,” getting madder by the second.

 

Chen nodded.

 

“Now why would you do the shit you did last night?”

 

“I want you to pay attention to me.”

 

Xiumin moved himself to be sitting on Chen’s thighs, “I'm not paying attention? How?”

 

“Because your work comes first.”

 

Xiumin’s hand slapped at Chen’s thin thighs making Chen scream out at the stinging coming from the hit he had gotten.

 

“I’m the bad guy for doing work while you stay at home and do whatever you want.-“

 

“But-“  


“Shut up,” he said slapping his leg again, “You've had your chance to talk, now you’re getting a punishment.”

 

Chen looked at him with fear, he hadn’t had a punishment since he had been at LaBu’s and he hated them. He didn’t want Xiumin to beat him, he just want him to pay attention to him.

 

Xiumin leaned down to his crouch and grabbed the zipper with his teeth, bring it down slowly as Chen watched, trying to get happy off of him just doing that one simple thing. Xiumin rose up and yanked down Chen’s pants and boxer’s down, springing out his penis and tail that moved up the side of the bed. He leaned over and ripped Chen’s shirt open and yanking at it till it came off of his body. He was fully exposed.

 

Xiumin took his boxers off, dropping them on the floor and moved himself up his body to have his semi right in front of Chen’s face. Chen looked at it and then back up at Xiumin.

 

“Open.”

 

Chen opened as Xiumin shoved his dick into Chen’s mouth by guiding his head to it just by gripping his kitten ears. Chen wrapped his lips around tip after Xiumin let go of his ears, sucking at it like he knew Xiumin liked.

 

Xiumin eyes rolled back as Chen sucked at it, he was teasing him, and as much as he liked it he didn’t want him to think that he was going soft on him. He want him to learn a lesson. He grabbed his head again forced his dick into Chen’s mouth further making him gag on it. Xiumin moaned once Chen started sucking at the dick by himself without the guidance of Xiumin’s hand. He pulled back and then moved his head to take all of it in his making Xiumin grab his hair and holding his head where it was making Chen gag again. Xiumin line of curse words falling out of his mouth, Chen hummed at the look that he was making not knowing that that was effecting him as well.

Xiumin pulled Chen’s head back, taking his dick out of his mouth and moving off of the bed and walking over to the dresser drawer getting out the lube and a condom. Chen’s eyes was on him the whole time purring at his owner, he couldn’t get words out of his mouth knowing that his voice was wrecked by the force of Xiumin’s dick hitting the back of his throat. Just the thought of it made him purr to himself loud enough to signal Xiumin what he was feeling.

 

“I am contemplating using lube for you. You were bad today for what you did.”

 

“But-“  


“I should also make you wait on cumming too. Doesn’t that sound good?”

 

Chen didn’t want to say it but, even though it would hurt, he wanted it so bad. His thoughts wondered as Xiumin was thinking about what to do to him.

 

Chen trying to act like he didn’t want it by moving his lower body up so he could both get away from Xiumin and also sit up. Xiumin looked up at him and say his pet trying to get away from him but, Xiumin was thinking of all the things he would have to get fix downstairs and that when he made his decision. He yanked Chen back down so that he was lying flat on the bed like he was before by his ankles. Chen looked at him scared of what Xiumin was going to do but, when he saw his owner knocking the lube onto the floor and lifting his legs up so that his ass was on full display and pressed against his chest.

 

“You don’t need to be prepped do you?”

 

“N-no.” He choked out as he saw Xiumin looking at his ass and not him.

 

Xiumin moved so that his dick was close to Chen’s puckering hole and put his tip in first. Chen heart started racing at the thought of him going in dry, it might hurt but, this was a punishment. Xiumin saw that Chen had let his guard down, thinking that Xiumin was going to be easy on him, boy was he wrong about that. Xiumin pulled completely out of him and slammed into him making Chen make his catty squeak loudly as he went in. Chen felt his eyes form water after that, his breathing was shaky but, got heavy as Xiumin gave him no time to adjust to the size and feel comfortable in the position.

 

 Xiumin started pounding in the shaken cat rapidly as Chen was moaning and screaming, voice breaking at how high his screams were and also from their pervious activities that had happened.

Xiumin pushed his legs further into his chest and started slamming into him, “You destroyed my stuff and now I’m destroying you.”

 

“I-I c-can’t!”

 

“Can’t what,” He asked while still fucking him rough?

 

“Fuck-I can’t t-take- I’m sorry!” He was crying now not even from the pain; he had enjoyed it and this side of Xiumin.

 

“Sorry doesn’t make up for all the items that I have to replace, now does it.”

 

Chen whined, trying to get his hand out of the ropes but, didn’t succeed at it. Chen felt the burning feeling at the pit of his stomach know that his release was coming soon.

 

Xiumin could sense it as well, knowing his pet more than anyone else. He grabbed his balls making Chen’s closed eyes open at the feeling.

 

“You’re not cumming till I tell you can.”

 

“NO! Fuck-Xiumin please!”

 

Xiumin pulled completely out of him and moved to the side of the bed and untied the ropes that was wrapped around his hands. Once he undid both of them, he looked at Chen and flip his hand over signaling him to lay on his stomach. Chen tried to move but, felt the pain intense once he moved from the spot he was in. Xiumin saw and instead of making him suffer, he leaned over and flipped him over himself. Chen sighed again in relief of being on his stomach. All was fine till he felt a sharp pain to his rear end making him look at Xiumin to see him back behind him and slapping the raw skin.

 

“Raise up.”  


 

Chen did as he said and Xiumin shoved back in making Chen meow to the feeling full again with his owner buried deep into him.

 

Xiumin kept his left knee on the bed as the right was up, tangled with Chen’s thigh. As he pushed in again, he knew he had hit the nerve inside of Chen after hearing the choked sound he made facing the headboard.

 

“Xiumin! Oh god-fuck”

 

“Will you do it again,” he asked as he roughly fucked into his pet.

 

“Nooo-oh god! Shit, right there!”

 

“I prefer, Xiumin instead.”

 

Chen hide his head into the pillow feeling himself about to cum, he just knew that he would it would come soon.

 

“I have to c-cum.”

 

 

Xiumin leaned over to kiss down Chen’s spine, not even to listen to him.

 

“You will cum when I say so.”

 

“But-“

 

“You will do what I say, pet.”

 

He was close as well. He was going to ride it out, he started to grunt and moan signaling his release was on its way. Xiumin kept kissing and biting the smooth skin on his Chen’s body. He screamed once more when he felt it coming out into the condom that was inside of Chen. He kept fucking him threw his orgasm and he knew that his pet wasn’t going to last any longer than him.

 

“Cum.”

 

And with that one word, the cat meowed out and came hard on his stomach. It was more intense than any other orgasm that he has had before and he’s had a lot of them.

 

“Fuck.” Xiumin said once he was done, leaning over his pets body that was still in the position he was told be in, waiting for his owner to tell him to move.

 

Xiumin got out of Chen and laid on the side of his pet, his pet laid down on the bed as well and moved closer to Xiumin. Xiumin leaned on the side of the bed and grabbed his shirt to wipe Chen down and put the condom that he had on into the trash on the side.

 

“I’m sorry, Xiumin.”  


“My question is why you would do this? To get my attention?”

 

“Cause I was jealous that your job was more important than me.”

 

“It’s not though.”

 

“Yeah, well it is to me. You’re always there and never at home. At one point I thought you were going to leave me for someone else because I never saw you and you didn’t want to see me at all when you did. You were there but, not really there. I felt like that was more important than me. I wanted you to notice me so I did extra stuff like knock stuff down or ruin your work just so you could pay attention to me. But once you got prompted, I just couldn’t take that so I did something that I knew you would see and react on because it’s stuff you love. I knew that you had took the job as leader of the cell and I wasn’t going to see you at all. I didn’t want to lose you like everyone else.”

 

“I wouldn’t and you know that. I love you and that’s all. No one else can change that, not even a job.”

“Promise.”

 

Xiumin smiled at him at him and wrapped him arms around his pet, “Now how am I going to pay for this stuff?”

 

“Suho?”

 

Xiumin laughed, “Yeah, I’ll call him tomorrow. I got other things to do.”

 

“What is that?” Chen said smiling at him.

 

“You. Now lay down for me.”

 

Chen laughed and laid down again purring at his owner as he got on top of him again.

 

 

 


End file.
